The Brooklyn Triangle
In The Brooklyn Triangle, at an excavation site in Brooklyn, workers accidentally uncover a dimensional gateway to the world where all lost objects go. The Ghostbusters are called in to help plug the ever-widening chasm and discover that the company is run by someone very close to Winston.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 31. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Charlie Edward Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Slimer Egon Spengler Demon Miners Bat Wing Demons The Collector Demon Warriors Equipment Dimensional Inverter Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Dimensional Compensator Binoculars Items The Key Locations Firehouse Land of Lost Objects Plot At the Firehouse, Ray and Winston searched around the sleeping quarters in vain. Ray was looking for his baseball and Winston was looking for a sock. Peter strode in and tried to get them to admit they lose stuff all the time. However, Peter soon lost his sandwich, milk, and sneakers. Meanwhile, at a construction site, two workers observed a strange glow from the ground. One of the workers ran off to get the boss, Big Ed, in his office. Big Ed clutched a strange object on his necklace when the worker called for him. They ran out and looked at the bizarre chasm. The worker was nervous and thought it was best to call the Ghostbusters. Big Ed shot down the idea and elected to take care of the problem himself. He manned a vehicle and moved a pile of dirt over the chasm. The idea failed and the chasm got even wider. The worker was scared and ran off to call the Ghostbusters. Down on the first floor, Janine looked around for her typewriter while Ray still looked for his baseball. Upstairs, Slimer freaked out when he saw Peter's sneakers walk up to the third floor by themselves. Slimer flew to Peter and told him. Together, they witnessed the sneakers jump into the shower and down the drain. Janine answered a phone call and Ray then alerted Egon there was a demon sighting in Brooklyn. Egon isn't too interested and volunteered to stay behind and monitor a dangerously high P.K.E. surge. He broke off the conversation and shot his equipment with a fire extinguisher. Ecto-1 soon departed. On the way to Brooklyn, Peter and Slimer told their story but Ray and Winston didn't believe them. Ray then spotted tons of toasters and televisions in the air. A bath tub passed by then pieces of Ecto-1 flew off! Trouble got worse when the road started rolling up behind Ecto-1. Ecto narrowly avoided getting wrapped up in the road as all the objects flew towards the construction site in Brooklyn. A police officer tried to convince Ed Zeddemore to wait for the Ghostbusters. He refused and countered it was his job site. Ed revealed he planned to solve the problem with dynamite. The Ghostbusters arrived and Winston spoke with the scared worker, they knew each other and Ed was Winston's father. As Ed prepared the dynamite, a pair of Demon Miners were about to attack him. The Ghostbusters blasted them back into the chasm. Ed detonated the dynamite and sealed the hole. He boasted he dealt with the practical unlike his son. However, the miners expanded the chasm and both Ed and Winston fell through. Ray called Egon on Ecto-1's radio and apprised him of the developments. Egon began to theorize the P.K.E. surge was tied to the chasm but asked for more time. Ray relented there was no time to spare and he was going to drive Ecto into the chasm. As Ecto passed through the portal, Slimer took a whole bunch of hot dogs out of a cart and ate it all in one sitting. After landing in another dimension, the guys encountered off bat-winged entities that seemed to be looking for something. Ray realized they were in the Land of Lost Objects. Elsewhere, Ed and Winston were locked up in a prison cell. Winston managed to open the lock but a bizarre figure was waiting outside, the Collector. The Collector revealed he planned on using Ed and Winston as insurance so the other Ghostbusters wouldn't interfere with his search. Peter opened fire on the bat-winged entities and discovered the Particle Thrower was useless. The guys drove to a fortress but were forced to retreat when a band of Warrior Demons attacked with spears. Back in the physical plane, Janine got more worried about all the lost objects while Egon worked on a chip with some equipment he tied down. However, the entire Firehouse got sucked down into the Land of Lost Objects! After Egon and Janine made their "grand entrance," he gave the others chips so the throwers would function correctly. The Collector revealed to Ed and Winston he wanted a key he was looking for the past 10,000 years. The Ghostbusters arrived at the fortress and parted the moat with their throwers. There were traps everywhere so they sent Slimer inside. Slimer morphed into one of the warriors and made his way through the fortress. He eventually found Ed and Winston then opened the locks the Collector set up. The others willingly surrendered in order to be brought to the Collector. The Collector revealed the key would free him from his prison, the fortress itself. The Ghostbusters traded shots with him. In the chaos, Winston tripped and his necklace came loose. The Collector immediately recognized it as half of the Key he wanted. It was in the Zeddemore family for centuries. The Collector told everyone he used to be a mage, like a Ghostbuster and was unjustly imprisoned by a powerful demon. Ed trusted the Collector and with Winston's approval, gave his half to the Collector. The Collector was overjoyed and connected the halves. He then placed it on the wall behind his throne and a portal opened up. The Collector held onto the key, promised to have everything sent back, and jumped through the portal. The fortress started to cave in and the Ghostbusters and Ed were teleported back to the physical plane. Everything soon returned to their rightful place in New York City. A whole pile of stuff also landed in the Firehouse. Peter got his sneakers and grade school lunchbox back, Ray got his baseball and Boy Scout shirt, Winston got his belt, Egon got a microscope from his third birthday, and Janine got her high school yearbook. Slimer promptly snatched Peter's lunch box and ate it and its contents. Trivia *The episode production number is 175007.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988). *The episode was recorded on August 9, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988). *Richard Mueller, the writer, reveals this is his favorite episode in the commentary found in The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection. *There are at least three references to "Wizard of Oz" in this episode: **When Peter, Ray, and Slimer drive Ecto-1 into the interdimensional hole, the journey is similar to Dorothy's trip in the tornado. **Slimer finds a pair of sparkling sneakers for Peter like Dorothy's Ruby Slippers. **When Slimer morphs into one of the warrior guards and joins their march.Richard Mueller (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 16:57-15:58). Time Life Entertainment. *As Ecto-1 passes to the Land of Lost Objects, a painting of the Mona Lisa, in Slimer's likeness, passes by them. *In the same scene with the Mona Lisa, Slimer grabs a bunch of hot dogs from a street cart much like when he escaped from the Containment Grid in the first Ghostbusters movie. *Winston picks the prison cell door's lock with a Swiss Army Knife. *The scene when Ray crosses the moat is a homage to Moses parting the Red Sea in "The Ten Commandments."Richard Mueller (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 15:48-15:49). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray finds his Boy Scout shirt.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 21:54-21:56). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "My old Boy Scout shirt!" **This is the second reference to Ray's experience as a Boy Scout. The first was in "Camping it Up" *Egon got a microscope for his third birthday.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 22:03-22:06). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The microscope I got for my third birthday." *Janine gets back her 1977 high school year book and shows Egon her graduation picture. Thus, she graduated high school in 1977.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 22:09-22:10). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "This is my graduation picture." *Peter lost his T-Bo the Bunny lunchbox in the 6th grade.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 22:16-22:20). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "My grade school lunchbox. I lost it in sixth grade." References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TheBrooklynTriangle01.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle29.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle02.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle30.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle03.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle31.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle04.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle05.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle06.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle32.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle07.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle08.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle09.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle10.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle11.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle33.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle34.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle12.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle35.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle36.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle37.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle13.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle14.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle15.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle16.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle38.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle39.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle17.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle18.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle40.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle19.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle20.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle21.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle41.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle42.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle43.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle22.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle23.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle44.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle24.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle25.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle26.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle27.jpg TheBrooklynTriangle28.jpg Collages and Edits EdwardZeddemoreinTheBrooklynTriangleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NearBrooklyninTheBrooklynTriangleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inTheBrooklynTriangleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TheCollectorinTheBrooklynTriangleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1andWarriorsinTheBrooklynTriangleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EdwardandWinstonZeddemoreinTheBrooklynTriangleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LandofLostObjectsinTheBrooklynTriangleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FortressinTheBrooklynTriangleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TheCollectorinTheBrooklynTriangleepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTheBrooklynTriangleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehousewithoutGBinTheBrooklynTriangleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehousewithGBinTheBrooklynTriangleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc1menusc06.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 1 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc1episode099.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc1episode099Intsc01.png|Introduction TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc1episode099Comsc01.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc1episode099Comsc02.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc1episode099Comsc03.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc1episode099Comsc04.png|Visual Commentary Category:RGB Episode